Why I Ran
by Some Stories
Summary: What if Ranma left with Ryoga and Akari, during the classic fanfiction, The Bitter End? This one shot give an alternative ending. You must read the story The Bitter End by Zen to understand the plot points of this story.


Author Note: Hello, I'm writing this quick one shot based on the classic DarkFic - The Bitter End. Like most people who read the story, it left a lasting impact on me and how dangerous the volatile relationship between Ranma and Akane could turn out in a realistic setting.

This fanfiction of a fanfiction - takes place near the conclusion of the story, when Ryoga asked Ranma to go with Akari and himself out of Nerima. As those whom read the story, know, Ranma chose to stay in his hopeless situation. I always wondered what would have happened if Ranma decided to show up at ten-o-clock and leave Akane and his life in Nerima behind. This is my version of what might have happened. You'll have to read The Bitter End to understand a lot of the plot-points I bring up in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. I also don't own the original fanfiction story, The Bitter End. It was written by an author only known as Zen. I'm only borrowing both fictions to write my own story.

**Why I Ran **

When I think about it still, I can only concluded that life can be cruel and funny at the same time. You can argue till the day you die which comedian throughout history was the best in Japan - or the entire world. However, no comedian can compare to the masterful jokes life often plays on people. Though, I get the joke, I can't laugh about it. The victims of jokes don't often laugh with the ones playing the jokes on them.

What's the joke, you ask? Well, I rather not talk about it, but since I'm bearing my soul, anyway, I might was well keep you entertained. Now listen - and feel free to laugh anytime you want.

My name is Ranma Saotome. I was born and raised for one reason and one reason only, to become the greatest martial artist who ever lived. I was intentionally given birth to restore the honor and popularity of the Anything Goes Martial Arts fighting style. I was genetically created to have natural athletic genes and good-charismatic-looks. Both my mother and father planned my destiny before I had a chance to. It was agreed that I would travel with my father while he trained me in the arts, and raise me to become a man. Of course, things never go directly as planned - that's one of life's little jokes.

Not long after we started traveling, my father quickly ran out of money and resorted to desperate tactics to survive. Those tactics mostly involved using me for some purpose or another. He would often take advantage of the cute looks I've inherited from my mother, to use other people for money and food. He would even go so far as to engage me to the daughter of an Okonomiyaki chef to get some food. I, being a young boy at the time, didn't realize what a chaotic life my father was setting for me. As I got older, however, I realized how my father would get us into all kinds of trouble I had to get us out of. Despite being careful and watching my father's every move, I couldn't stop us for being cursed for life. I really don't want to go into it, let's just say I can also turn into a girl now, and my father can turn into a Panda - I know, funny right?

What's even more funny, is that I would gain another fiancé unknowingly, thanks to my father. It was around this time my father would tell me about his best friend, another student of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style. His name was Soun Tendo, and he ran a dojo which they planned on turning into the headquarters of the Anything Goes legacy. Of course, I was meant to run the dojo after they died. I was also meant to marry one of Soun Tendo's three daughters and have children to carry on the legacy. As you might imagined, I was against this at first, but quickly reconsidered when I met Soun's daughters for the first time. All of them were very attractive teenage girls. Each of them looked a couple of years apart from each other. But - get ready to laugh again - I was a girl and my father was a panda when we first met them.

Needless to say, the Tendo family was surprised by this. They were expecting a promising young teenage boy and an old man. The youngest Tendo daughter... I'm sorry... She was the first one who was nice and welcomed me with open arms. Her name is Akane Tendo. Believing I was a girl, she offered to spar with me as a way of starting a friendship. Now that I think about it, I wish I had said no at the time. I wonder how things would have turned out if I did. Still, attracted to her cuteness and kindness, I agreed. For a young teenage girl, she was very good for her age. Unfortunately, my father's training was quite successful, despite the problems he often caused. I was an exceptional martial arts master while still in my teens. I had blinding speed, man-like-strength, endless stamina, and the ability to read my opponents moves before they even began to execute them.

In case you didn't get my point, I beat Akane with ease. She was surprised and even thrilled at my skills. I guess Akane thought she met a girl who could enhance her skills and make her a better martial artist. Sadly, I would also learn of Akane's hatred for boys. At the time I had no idea how deep her hatred for boys was - but I would find out, boy did I find out. Pun not intended by the way, but go ahead and laugh anyway. I'm glad my life story is entertaining you.

So, afterwards, Akane would find out the heartbreaking news, that I was really a boy. She took it quite well, considering the circumstances when she found out. Okay, I'm lying. She did something I would become use to soon enough. She kicked my ass. Hmmm... I see the confused look in your eyes. You're thinking, how could Akane kick my ass, when not long ago, I've beaten her with ease. Let's just say, when Akane gets mad, she goes into a berserker mode that is nearly impossible to defend against. You'd have to see it to believe it. But don't you dare be on the receiving end of her wrath when you do. As you might have guessed, Akane and I didn't get off on the right footing at first - but things got better.

Both Akane's father and my father believed that she was the perfect match for me. And after a while, I also started to believe it. I thought Akane also believe it as well - I was wrong, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Soon my father's mistakes would come back to haunt me, including two teenage girls that insisted on being my fiancé, and a teenage boy who blamed all his life problems on me. Ryoga - that's the boys name - would become my rival, not only in the martial arts, but for Akane's heart. Yes, I was in love with the girl who could snap and kick my ass without warning. I was in denial then, like most teenage boys too proud to admit their feelings. After trials and tribulations of epic proportions, I finally won Akane's heart... and the two of us got married.

I thought my problems would finally be behind me afterwards, thanks to Akane's middle sister, Nabiki. She made sure our wedding would go off without any problems. Though, she only did it, as her way of apologizing for ruining our first wedding attempt. Don't ask.

At first, married life was great. We spent a lot of fun times together. Everything really seemed to be going great. This changed the moment Akane cooked for me the first time as my wife. Akane can't cook to save her life by the way. I see you're laughing. I guess it is kind of hilarious, marrying a woman who can't cook. But, I didn't care. I loved her so much; I was willing to put up with it. Besides, I could cook just fine by myself, and Akane's oldest sister, Kasumi, was a great cook as well. However, there were times I just couldn't force myself to shallow the poison Akane would mistake as food. It was at this point I got what would become a theme of my marriage - violently attacked by my wife. She promised me during our weeding night that she would be loving and put her violent temper behind her. But that day, she clearly showed that she didn't mean it. Of course, she apologized and promised never to hurt me again. And like most battered spouses - yes I said battered spouse - I believed her and gave her another chance.

The beatings got worst and the excuses Akane used to inflict them became easier. What's that you said? I'm a man and a martial artist. It doesn't make sense that a woman would be abusing me? You think that didn't cross my mind. I was confused, upset, and blaming myself. I didn't understand what it was I did so wrong. I tried everything possible to make Akane happy. But the only thing my efforts had done was make the beatings more frequent and more violent. What's that you asked - Why didn't I fight her back? Because I was raised that men never hit women, even if the woman hits you first. I was raised to be a man's-man and hitting women is a huge violation. I also loved my wife dearly and couldn't dream of hurting her in anyway, no matter how much she hurt me. There were times I tried to talk to Akane about her violent temper, but all it did was lead to a longer and more painful beating than normal. She would blame me for everything, especially when it wasn't my fault.

Get ready to laugh again. I found myself checking into a spousal abuse center for women. What? You're not laughing. Well, I guess I can thank you for that. One of the fiancé's, my father set up for me without my knowledge, actually grew to become one of my best friends. Her name is Ukyo. She had a hard life, because of my father. After he used her father to get food, he blamed his daughter for it - telling her, he wished for a boy. So, for most of her childhood, she dressed and acted like a boy, while wanting revenge against me. After that mess was cleared up, she became the main competition between Akane and herself. Still it was no contest; my heart was already with Akane at the time. Sometimes, I wish I had met Ukyo under different circumstances and fell in love with her instead. She really is quite cute as a girl. I use to love going to her Oknomiyaki shop where she would give me a free meal. Often, I did this to get away from Akane's cooking. Of course, she would make me pay later with a savage beating.

She hated that I spent so much time with Ukyo, even though we didn't do anything other than talk about each other's lives. Akane, to her credit, actually forced herself to get good at making curry. It became the only editable food she can make. She insisted on cooking for me only, not even letting Kasumi cook my meals anymore. So, almost every night, I had curry for dinner during my marriage. Ukyo noticed the bruises on my face and body over time. The beatings got to a point where the marks left behind became visible. Now that I think about it, Akane was careful most of the time not to leave any marks. But as time went by, she no longer cared where she hit me. Ukyo hated what Akane was doing to me and wanted to confront her many times. I was the one who stopped her. I even threaten to end my friendship with her if she attacked Akane. You're shaking your head at me. Yeah... I really was pathetic back then.

As I got to know the ladies of the abuse center, I realized how much they were like me. They were just ordinary people whom, unfortunately, married the wrong spouse. They were surprised that an athletic guy like me - much less a guy period - was in an abuse center because of my wife. But after they got to know me, they accepted me with open arms. I even started to train them in self-defense. But sadly, my wife would find out and she would give me the worst beating yet. I'm not kidding; she nearly killed me that day. I woke up in the hospital with tubes in my body. I know, that's not so funny, but it's one of life's cruel jokes.

At this point, almost everybody who cared for me, told me in their own way that I should divorce Akane. Even her older sisters told me I should go. Ukyo, of course was furious after the beating and I had to beg her not to attack Akane. Even after that, I still loved her deeply, and believed I could find the missing puzzle piece to calm her down and have her love me again. After days in the hospital, Akane once again visited and promised not to hurt me again. However, this time she demanded that I cutoff my friendship to Ukyo. I refused, but began to think about it. I know, pathetic right?

But something happened that would wake me up. First, I tried to tell my mother and father about the abuse, but none of them would listen. At worst, they would take Akane's side and claim it was something I've done that made her violent against me. It was at this point, I realized my parents didn't really love me like parents should love their children. They only saw me as an investment; a product to give them success. They only cared about rebuilding, maintaining, and persevering the Anything Goes Martial Arts legacy. Realizing this broke my heart. But it wouldn't compare to what happened some weeks later.

Ryoga visited me and told me the great news about Akari and himself leaving Nerima and starting a life together. I was very a happy for him. He moved on from Akane and found love. I was actually kind of jealous of him, because I knew Akari adored Ryoga and wouldn't treat him like Akane was treating me. It was at this point that I wondered something I dared not ask myself before. Did Akane actually love me to begin with? I had to find out. Later that day during dinner, I asked Akane to go for a walk with me so we could talk about our troubled marriage. But she refused. She was in college at the time and would use that as an excuse not to deal with me when she didn't feel like it. At that point, I don't even remember the last time we were intimate with each other. Finally, I asked her the question... she couldn't answer... I asked again, she then started to deflect and play-it-off. That's when I realized that she never loved me from the beginning either. She just felt obligated to her father to marry me and pass down the legacy of the dojo. ...Now don't start getting emotional on me, this is supposed to be funny, remember? But, I did cry and left the house, despite Akane calling for me.

I then remembered what Ryoga really wanted to talk with me about. He also noticed the abuse Akane was doing to me, the few times he came over. He begged me to come with him and to leave Akane and Nerima with him. I refused, claiming a man doesn't leave his wife and to mind his own business. He pleaded with me and told me he would wait for me until ten-o-clock. The train would leave at that time. I still refused and went back in the house. But after I found out Akane didn't really love me, I realized the reason she was beating me. She hated her situation. She hated being force to be my wife. According to Kasumi, there might have been other factors, like her never getting over her mother's death. But I believe it was the forced engagement and marriage that made her so violent against me.

So, I decided to grant Akane her wish. That following morning, I lied to her and told her I was going for a jog. She must have suspected something, because she offered to go with me. She never had done that before. In fact, the many times Akane went jogging, she did so by herself. She never wanted me to go along. I sweet talked her into not coming. I grabbed my bag, with clothes I packed from the following night. I threw it out the window of the house. I put on my jogging clothes, so that Akane wouldn't get suspicious. I left the house and headed for the train station never to return. I was done with Nerima. My only regret at the time was that I couldn't tell Ukyo about my plans and give her a proper goodbye.

Ryoga was surprised that I took him up on his offer and gave me a strong hug the moment he saw me. I didn't realize until then, how worried he was for me. Akari would also give me a hug and all three of us boarded the train. On our way to Akari's hometown, we talked about our plans for the future. I pondered the idea of starting my own dojo, by calling it something other than Anything Goes. Sadly, martial arts were all I knew how to do really well. I also got a rush out of teaching the ladies at the abuse center how to defend themselves. It's ironic: If not for Akane's abuse over the years, my parents and her father might have succeeded in their plans after all. Guess that's a joke on them. Your chuckling tells me you agree. Good. Anyway, Akari, herself, belonged to a successful farm that supplies many markets with fresh food. Ryoga planned to help her and the family business. It wasn't a bad idea. Her parents were loaded and he'd make some powerful connections, if he played his cards right. But there was the issue of him turning into a pig, and his poor sense of direction. I guess Akari will take care of that - I hope.

Speaking of which, Ryoga told me how he realized Akane was abusing me. He witnessed it, when he was a pig. It was the beating Akane gave me, when she blamed me for P-chan - her pet name for Ryoga - running away. What you're confused… of course, sorry about that. See, Ryoga was also cursed like me and my father. He turns into a pig. Akane, till this day, doesn't know P-Chan is really Ryoga, and for his sake, that's a good thing. I'm sure Ryoga would agree. How many other cursed people are there? A lot I'd imagine. I could go into the details, but that's another story. Anyway, Ryoga said he didn't realize Akane had that side to her and it terrified him. It was part of the reason he gave up on her and moved on with his life.

We spent the rest of the day talking about our plans and goals. When we arrived in Akari's hometown, it was a very small community with large open fields. You could see Akari's large farm in the background of the small town. With my bags in hand, I wished Ryoga and Akari a happy life together. They told me not to be afraid to visit the farm any time I wanted. They also promised to send the wedding invitation when it happened. I, myself, promised not to miss it. I went to the local hotel to stay for the night. I didn't plan to remain there. I used my time in the hotel to look for a decent apartment to live in. The town was small, so I hoped that I got lucky. Good thing I ran into Nabiki the night before I left Akane. She gave me a decent amount of parting money. I refused at first, because I didn't want a -Nabiki- quality loan. She just smiled and told me it was my cut for exploiting me all those years ago... don't ask. With tears in her eyes, she apologized for her baby sister and wished me the best of luck. I couldn't hold by my tears either and I hugged her back. That was the first, and probably last time I'd see the Ice Queen cry.

After a couple of weeks in the farming community, I settled down pretty good. I found a decent apartment, and thanks to Ryoga, I got a job on the farm. Not surprisingly, it was the largest employer in the community. I was also happy, because I could keep an eye on my friend and make sure he didn't mistakenly become a meat product. My goal was to save enough money to open a small karate dojo in the town. The small town had every other business except a place to train and get in shape. I knew opening a dojo would be a success. I began to appreciate my decision to leave Akane. For the first time in years, I felt at peace. But part of me still missed Ukyo. I also felt guilty about not telling her of my plans. So one day, I wrote a letter to her Okonomiyaki shop, letting her know I was fine. She didn't hesitate to write me back. She was very emotional at first, but was happy I finally left and moved on with my life. She told me about how Akane came into the shop one day, demanding to know where I was. She apologized as she admits that the two of them got onto a fight, after Akane refused to leave the shop. The writing between us became frequent and eventually, Ukyo came to visit me every other month.

After months in my new farm community, the visits from Ukyo became more frequent. Instead of every other month, it changed to every other week; to every week; to almost every day. I asked her about the shop, but she didn't mind leaving it behind, because she had workers to take her place. She also questioned if she could open a shop in the farm community. I told her, it shouldn't be a problem, because there weren't many eating places in town. She was thrilled and quickly worked on her plans. Then one day it happened. I don't know when it did, but one day, I no longer saw Ukyo as just a friend. I began to see her as a woman, a very attractive woman. I was ashamed at first, because I thought I'd never get over Akane. But learning that she really didn't love me, made it easier. But because I was ashamed at the time, I held back on my emotion towards Ukyo. But eventually, I gave in and became intimate with her. By the time this happened, she practically already moved into my apartment. She would stay with me for days at a time and always made sure I knew she loved me. It didn't take long for Ryoga and Akari to find out about our relationship. They, of course, wished us the best of luck.

Soon the four of us would hang out together quite a bit after work. We went to the yearly fair the farm community held - celebrating their prosperity. It really was a nice place to live. The neighbors were very kind and opened. You knew everybody in the small community - from the town lawmen, to the local baker. The town was very peaceful, especially at night. And because of the open fields, sunrises and sunsets were beautiful to watch, and hardly any crime happened, if ever.

Sounds like I got my happy ending you say? Almost. I still had to deal with Akane. That's right. She was still in the picture, even after I left her. After over a year in the farming community, I was getting ready to look for a possible building to purchase, so I could start my dojo. I've saved up enough money and was excited to get started. After work, I came home to a shocking discovery. When I went into the house, I smelled a familiar scent from the kitchen. It... smelled… like curry. At first, I told myself, it was just Ukyo making dinner, but then I remembered, Ukyo was back in Nerima and was coming to visit the next day. As I closed the door behind me and slowly walked into the kitchen, I heard humming. I recognized that voice and froze in place. It can't be. Akane? How did she know where I was? I entered the kitchen and my fears became a reality. Akane was there, making her brand of curry. She was watching the pot as the food properly cooked. She was humming a song, and walking back and forth with a spring to her step. Soon, she turned around and saw me. After looking at me for a couple of seconds, she smiled.

Okay, wait a minute. Be patient. I'll explain what happened. But in order to do that properly, I'll have to tell you exactly - to the best of my memory - the conversation that happened between us.

Akane, walked towards me with a confident strut. You'd think she was living in my apartment for years. She stopped in front of me and stared at me for a couple of seconds. Then she hugged me. I didn't hug her back, not because I didn't want to, though that's part of it, but because I was still in semi-shock she was there.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" She said in a caring voice. If I wasn't the naive fool I was back then, I would've taken her back right then - but I knew better now. She kissed me on the check and went back to the curry cooking in the pot.

"How did you find me?" I asked, now regaining my composure a little.

"Did you think I'd let you go, Ranma?" She answered my question, with a question. "You're my husband and it's a wife's business to know where he might be."

"You didn't answer my question." I said with slit anger in my voice.

Akane just laughed. "Relax honey; we have plenty of time to talk." She turned off the flame under the pot and puts the curry in a giant dinner bowl. She walked pass me and puts the dinner bowl on the table. She then goes back into the kitchen and grabbed two plates and two folks. She walked past me again, like nothing acquired was happening, and puts the dinner wear on the table. "Are you coming to eat, honey? I promise I'll answer all your questions."

I slowly walked into the dining room and sat at the other end of the table. I looked at her still with confusion.

"Well, go ahead and eat, unless you're not hungry." Akane said in a sweet voice while smiling. What is she trying to do, I asked myself. A part of me wanted to get up and run from my apartment, but I didn't know where Akane's mind was at. I didn't know if she was dangerous. So, I decided to play along and try to let her know I've moved on with my life. I took some of her curry and put it on my plate. I began eating it. I had to admit, she actually got better at making it.

Akane then got some curry of her own and began eating with me. She then started to talk. "To answer your question, I found out where you moved to, thanks to my sister, Nabiki." I gave her a surprised look of hurt and betrayal. She noticed the look and giggled a little. "Now don't go blaming her. She really didn't have a choice. Let's just say, she owned me a favor for once and I cashed it in. She begged me to leave you alone. She was even in tears. It shocked me, I must say. The last time I seen my sister cry was when we were babies. But I refused to listen to her. You're my husband, and you belong back in Nerima."

"No, I don't belong back in Nerima." I said defiantly. Akane gave me a sharp look, but I continued on. "My life has been nothing but hell since I arrived there with my father all those years ago. And you didn't do anything to make those years any easier." I finished, now feeling sad for Nabiki.

Akane, simply ate some more curry, and began to speak after she swallowed it. "I understand the hurt I caused you, Ranma. I'm sorry. I do have an anger problem. I realized that now. You were right, I do need help and I'm willing to get some, if you're with me. I don't want to be this way anymore. Please comeback. I won't hurt you again, I promise." She ended, smiling.

Foolishly, I almost believed her again. But it was the same smile; the same sweet voice. And time and time, I believed it, only to end up battered and bruised days later. I wasn't going to fall for it again. "I don't believe you, Akane." I said, plainly. "You've made this promise before and didn't it keep then. I'm tired of the abuse. I'm tired of the indifference to my feelings, even when you don't attack me. We're simply not good together, Akane. Just let me go."

Akane, stopped eating and looked at me for a second. She puts her folk down and relaxed in her chair, never breaking eye contact. "You know, I was close to killing your little friend." She said in a cold voice.

"My friend?" I asked her - hoping she wasn't talking about who I thought she was talking about.

"That bitch, Ukyo." Akane said in a you-know-who-I'm-talking-about voice. "I thought you ran away with her. I was certain of it." She then shrugged her shoulders. "Good thing I was wrong, because if I saw you with her… I… I don't know what I've would have done." Akane's voice was slightly angry. She had the look in her eyes, that cold emptiness, just before she would launch into a violent rage. I knew that look all too well.

"Leave Ukyo out of this, Akane. She has nothing to do with us." I thought it was better if I didn't let Akane know about the romantic relationship with Ukyo. "You're the reason I left, not her. Just let me be, Akane. Our personalities just don't match."

"HAHHAHAHA!" Akane laughed, after hearing my words. "Our personalities don't match?" She repeated again, mockingly. "Is that the nonsense the abuse center taught you?"

"No, that's the truth living with YOU has taught me." I quickly answered back.

"You asked for it, Ranma. You never think about my feelings. You went behind my back to a center for abuse. Now most of the people I know, asked me at one point, was I an abuser. Do you realize how embarrassing that can be?" Akane, asked, trying to play the victim. I wasn't buying it.

"I don't care how it made you feel." Akane, gave me a slit angry look. "You promised on our wedding night, that you would control your temper. But you didn't. Any excuse you could find to attack me, you would use it."

"Well, I wouldn't have attacked you, if you didn't PISS ME OFF!" Akane finished screaming. She then slammed her fist on the table, rattling the plates. Normally, I would have frozen in place, but not this time. I wasn't going to bow to my abusive wife anymore.

Instead, I simply smiled at her - this surprised her a little. "Now that's the Akane I remember - what took you so long to show up?" I asked while I took another bit of curry.

"If you think I'm going to let you embarrass me any further, you got another thing coming, Ranma." Akane then said, realizing her act wasn't working anymore. "Our relationship is now the talk of Nerima. My father and your father are hanging their head in shame." She added trying to bring a guilt trip on me. She continued. "You shamed your family too, Ranma. Both your mother and father are ashamed of you. Your mother was especially upset. She said, I didn't give birth to a coward; She called you a coward, Ranma." Akane said, almost showing genuine concern.

It did work a little bit. I gave it some thought, and then answered. "I realized when I made the decision, mom and pop would be upset. They had such high hopes for me. But they didn't once consider my happiness. And if what you say is true... then they still don't." I became a little emotional. "I don't want to hurt my parents or embarrass them, but I can't go back. I won't go back."

Akane shock her head. "You're so weak, Ranma. You're not the man I thought you were. But, I married you, and you have an obligation to both your family and me. Stop this nonsense already." She looked around. "I see you set yourself up pretty well here, but your home is in Nerima."

"No, my home is here. I've got a career I enjoy doing and I have other plans as well. You don't need me anymore Akane, so just leave and go home. I'm planning to get a lawyer and file for divorce soon, anyway."

Akane's eyes suddenly went dark. The look of emptiness came back. She rose from the table and started walking towards me. I got up myself and began to back away from the table. "You're not divorcing me, Ranma. You've already embarrassed me and made me a laughing stock. I won't let you humiliate me any further." She said in a dark tone. I knew what was coming; another beating of epic proportions. She clearly made up her mind to force me back home, even if it meant violence.

This time, however, a new found courage came within me. I no longer saw Akane as my wife and partner, but as an enemy. Because of this, I decided to do what I've should have done from the beginning - I stood up to her. She reached her hand back and balled it into a fist. Normally, I didn't see the punch coming, but that was only because I wasn't looking for it all those times before. This time, I was expecting it. She launched the punch, but I caught it - much to her surprise.

"NO MORE!" I shouted. "I won't let you lie to me and hit me anymore. You broke into my apartment, which is a crime. Promised me you've change yet again. And here you are trying to hit me again. This is why I left you! This is not how you treat someone you love!" I ended.

Akane, looked at me with shock. I could tell she didn't expect this. She then tried her best to settle down and said, "Let me go." She began trying to pull her hand free.

I tightened my grip and responded, "Only if you promised to leave this apartment and me alone."

"No, you're my husband." She replied, almost coming to tears, which surprised me. But I wasn't showing any mercy, not this time.

"You ruined that, the moment you couldn't control your temper. Now it's too late, Akane. I'm not going back. May you treat the next man you find better than how you treated me. That's all I can tell you now."

"I love you." Akane suddenly said. "That's why you left right, because I wouldn't say it that day?"

My eyes betrayed me, and Akane knew it. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late." I responded.

"So all those years - everything we've been though - you're just going to throw that away?" She then asked, tears coming from her eyes. I still had a hold of her hand.

"You brought that to an end, Akane. I put up with your abuse for years. I tried to make it work. Now it's over." I explained.

"I won't agree to a divorce." She made clear.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Akane for a second, and then I let her hand go. She rubbed it a little bit, before she turned towards the apartment door. I walked passed her and opened the door. It was Ryoga.

"Hey, Ranma?" He began with a bright smile. "I just came to hang out some." It didn't take long for him to notice who was inside with me. After a second of shock and confusion, Ryoga greeted Akane. "Hello, Akane. It's been a long time."

Akane quickly wiped her tears and responded. "It's nice to see you too, Ryoga. How are you and Akari doing?"

"We're doing great; it's really lovely up here."

"Yes, it is," Akane agreed. She then began walking towards the door. "Well, I'm leaving now Ranma." she said. "I hope we can talk again soon."

"Yeah", was all I said in response.

As Akane was leaving, she stopped and noticed something. The light from the apartment hallway highlighted it - as the door was still open. It was a picture. A picture of Ryoga, Akari, myself, and... Ukyo. It was the picture we took at the community fair that night. I completely forgot that it was there. Akane, looked at me, but her face was unreadable. She then looked back at the picture; then she looked at me again, for a second longer. By then, Ryoga sensed something was wrong. But, Akane just left the apartment, slowly closing the door behind her.

Oh, No? You said it, but there is more I'm afraid. After Akane's surprise visit. I had to quickly explain to Ryoga what happen. Surprisingly, he told me to hurry up and call Ukyo, before Akane gets home. He didn't like the look in her eyes, before she left my apartment. I agreed with him and called her right away. But Ukyo wasn't there. She was out making an order. I kept calling back every ten minutes, until I finally got through. Filled with panic, I told her about Akane finding me and about how she now knows about us. I suggested she come up here immediately, before Akane does something violent against her. But Ukyo refused. She said, she wasn't going to run from Akane any longer and didn't care if Akane attacked her. I begged her to leave, but she refused and gave her love before she hung up.

Ryoga and I quickly got into my car and I made for Nerima. Ryoga called his fiancé and told her where he was going and not to worry. Akane already had a good head start and would probably arrive nearly an hour before we did. I was scared for Ukyo. She never dealt with the berserker version of Akane. Even though I was told they fought before, I don't think Ukyo truly faced the Akane I've been facing for the past three years. After an hour-and-thirty-minute, we arrived back in Nerima. I quickly drove to Ucchan's which was another seven minutes. When we got there, what I saw scared me. Nerima police cars and an ambulance were outside of the Okonomiyaki shop. I got out the car without hesitation and ran to the area outside the shop. I noticed Akane in one of the police cars talking with one of the officers - she was in handcuffs. No, no, no, I said to myself. But relief came over me, as I seen Ukyo walking out of the shop with a bandage on her arm. She was kindly being helped to one of the outside benches. I screamed for her and she noticed me. She tried to get up, but the paramedic on the scene, made her sit back down carefully.

After I told the paramedic, she was my fiancé, I was allowed to sit next to her. Ukyo told me about how Akane burst into her shop calling her a home wrecking whore and attacked her with a Katana. She slashed her arm, leaving a bad cut. But, before she could do anything else, two men in the shop jumped up and subdued her. They saved her life, she told me. I made a note to thank the men later. Ukyo then started to cry and hugged me. She admitted to being terrified of Akane, not realizing how crazy she really was. I told her it would be okay, because I'm divorcing her. That made her feel better.

Akane was driven away by police and charged with attempted murder. Nabiki was able to afford a good attorney and they reduced the charge to crime of passion. There was a quick trial before the judge and Akane was ordered to spend three years in an anger management hospital. She was also giving three more years of community service. She didn't do any jail time, because it was her first reported violent offense. However, because of her violent act, it was easy for me to get her to sign the divorce papers.

You're smiling for me... I'm touched.

Anyway, I was finally free from my abusive wife. Ukyo closed Ucchan's and relocated it to the farming community where I lived. It became an instant success the following months. Ukyo was a very good sells woman. That day in Nerima, I thought about going to the dojo and seeing my parents for the last time, but I thought better of it. I didn't want to hear them possibly rejecting me or no longer claim me as their son. I cried in my room by myself after I got home, but it was worth it. I could finally focus on my new life. Soon, Ukyo and I moved from my apartment into a house. It was a nice house close to the farm. So close, it was a walking distance. The house was in the same area Akari's family mansion rested.

A year later, I opened my dojo - thanks to Ucbabes selling skills - yes I said Ucbabe... I was able to get a lot of students over time. I ended up teaching them the Anything Goes style, because that was all I knew, and it really was the best style, because there really wasn't a style, hence the name. I ended up doing what my parents wanted of me, but they just didn't know about it.

At the end of the year, Ryoga and Akari got married. I was there like I promised, so were a surprising number of people from Nerima, including the Amazons Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne, friends from school, The Tendo's and my parents. Nabiki and Kasumi were very happy to see me and we shared a touching moment. But the biggest moment came when I noticed my parents. I thought they were going to scream and yell at me, but they didn't. My father gave me one of his big bear hugs with tears in his eyes. My mother was also crying. I soon began crying afterwards. They told me they loved me and understood why I left. They apologized for pressuring me for all those years and putting up with Akane's abuse. The Tendo sisters also apologized to Ukyo for Akane's actions. My fiancé accepted their apology. As the weeding ended, Ryoga and Akari, now husband and wife, left the community church. Before they entered the marriage farm wagon, Akari tossed the bouquet into the air. Ukyo, caught the bouquet. They say the woman who catches the bouquet, gets married next. I guess it's true, because we're now currently talking marriage.

Now don't go getting emotional on me; I'm glad you're happy for me. But I told this story as a cautionary tale; a tale to help abused victims in the future. Don't ever let anyone destroy your life and your soul. No matter how much you loved them. If they don't show the love back, then they're not worth your love in return. Leave as soon as possible, because the abuse will only get worst. I, as many of you, have already learned this the hard way. I hope my story can help some of you in the future, as I will now put this past behind me, after I finish this testimony. My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm a martial artist, but I was also a victim an abusive spouse. It can happen to anybody. Don't feel ashamed, and don't think it's your fault. Get out and get help immediately. It could be the different between life and death. Goodbye and I wish you well.

The audience listening to the experiences of one of the world greatest martial artist was stunning. This was Ranma Saotome - THE RANMA SAOTOME - confessing to being abused by his first wife. The people at the abuse center, the same abuse center Ranma went to, were now thinking of the words of a living legend - how even he was a victim. The class began discussing their personal abuse stories and how to overcome their spouses. As this went on, a woman who read the testimony was watching with pride. She was one of the women helped by Ranma. Now, she was the head of the abuse center. Makoto looked at her latest victims with pride.

"Thank you, Ranma." She said, quietly, with emotion. She left the podium and walked towards her victims to offer console.

**The End **

Author Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. This is an alternative ending, if you felt the original ending to -The Bitter End- was too depressing. I only hope my second possible ending lived up to the tragically epic one in the original story. Until next time, take care.


End file.
